Beheaded Fallen
The Beheaded Fallen is a foe and a summon in . They can be found primarily in The Rapture. It is a member of the Fallen enemy group. Appearance The Beheaded Fallen is a animated black suit of armor, with a horned helmet that has a glowing red visor. It also has pauldrons, and a flowing garb that has white crossbones marked on it. The garb is held together with a red clasp. The Beheaded Fallen wields a black double-headed axe with very thin blades, with a red gem embedded at the top. Overview The Beheaded Fallen is a heavy hitting physical juggernaut that can take out party members with a bit of luck. Between their high power and varied resistances, the party should be wary when fighting these foes. For the most part, the Beheaded Fallen uses non-elemental attacks, each of which have high power but also suffer from low accuracy. It is also capable of casting either a , or attack, depending on which one the party is weakest to. As none of these are particularly strong, trying to game the attack used is pointless; the party should stick to keeping Reflex in effect or debuffing the foe's Accuracy if they have trouble with the Beheaded Fallen. As Beheaded Fallen use nothing but physical attacks, large groups of them can be dealt with by setting up a player with the Ninja Gear and the Agnry Faic. Beheaded Fallen resist , , and . They also are flat out immune to , and absorb both and . Fortunately, they are weak to and . The best way to handle them is to hit them with strong Holy attacks like Seiken or Judgement, or alternatively Water Whirl and Typhoon should be effective. Statistics Before the v2 update, had 199 base HP instead. Attacks and Abilities |StatusChance5 = 20% |StatusStrength5 = 2x |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Attack6 = Tremor |Target6 = All |Power6 = 25 |Type6 = Physical |Element6 = Earth |Element%6 = 100% |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% }} Battle logic Action * If catchscore >55 and all players are Lovable → Flee; * If Syphoned or Berserked → Double Hit (1/3), Axe Throw (1/3), 4x Hit (1/3); * Otherwise → Double Hit (1/5), Axe Throw (1/5), 4x Hit (1/5); ** Chooses best elemental spell based on active party's elemental resistance → Black Spikes/Magma/Tremor (2/5). Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 33% → Double Hit. Additionally, if any front line player has equipment that scares Ghosts, the Beheaded Fallen will immediately Surrender and Flee on their turn if <49% HP, or inflict 1x Berserk on themselves otherwise (the latter does not take up their action). Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon, or be randomly summoned by Spine Snapper (gun). Compared to the Roasted Gloop summon which also gives the party , the Beheaded Fallen is less cost efficient, but adds some Dark-elemental damage. |StatusStrength = -- 5x |StatusIcon = -- |Acc = 100% -- |Crit = 10% -- |RdF = 10% -- }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes